Fearless And Crazy
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Meet Missy Harrison, a hooters girl/best friend/all around awesome chick. Meet her dad. Shawn Michaels, heartbreak kid/Mr. Wresltmania. Misst grew up not knowing her father until her mother came to work and bumped into him.
1. Part 1

Fearless and Crazy

Part One

The Beginning

-22 years ago-

"Hunter!" a very drunken Shawn Michaels says to triple H a.k.a Hunter

"Yeah Shawn." Hunter says back

"I bet you 50 bucks I can get any chick in this joint."

"Okay. How about that brunette over there." Hunter says pointing to one of the waitress.

"What the waitress?"

"Yeah" Hunter replies

"Okay" Shawn says walking over to her. 20 minutes later Shawn was 50 dollars richer.

-Today-

Shawn shook the memory from his head as he sat up in bed.

I wonder how ole' Monica is doing.

"Shawn you're on in like ten." Trish says walking into my room.

"Thanks Trish." Shawn says getting up

"No prob." She says smiling.

-40 miles away in a small house-

"Mom have you seen my converses?" I ask my mom.

"No Hun, the last time I wore them I put them in your room." My mom Monica Harrison answers

"Oh ha. Ha mom." I say dryly

"Sis their in the living room" Sherry says from her book.

"Thank you" I say picking them up and putting them on as I walk out the door and to my car so I could drive to work.

I work at hooters. I had to wear these daisy dukes with any shirt. So I end up wearing a black shirt with them.

"Hey Missy!" Sadie says as I walk in the door. "We're having a BIG party that's coming in soon. So be ready."

"Okay thanks." I say sliding off my sweat pants to reveal my shorts. "Bring it on."

Sadie just laughs and walks away


	2. Part 2

Part 2

The Big party!

-Shawn's Pov-

"Ready to go to dinner?" Trish asks me as I walk out of my room.

"Yeah where is Steph taking us?" I ask

"HOOTERS!" John Cena exclaims high five-ing Matt and Jeff Hardy.

"I swear if you guys are going to act like this you're not going." Stephanie says walking out of her and Hunter's room.

"sorry." They say smirking.

"Let's go" hunter says as everyone goes to the limos.

We got to hooters and were seated.

"Hi my name is Missy and I will be taking your orders today" the waitress says. I look at her and she seems very familiar. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll take a coke please." Trish says, Missy scribbles it down.

"Sprite." Leda says.

"Apple martini" Steph says.

"Oh make that two." Maria says

"Make that three please." Mickey say

"Do you have miller lite?" Hunter asks.

"Didn't Sadie give you the beer menus?"

"No I don't see one." Hunter says

"I'm so sorry." She says

"Sadie!" she says into the little walkie talkie thing she had.

"Yeah" came Sadie's voice from the other side

"Come here." Missy says

Sadie walks over to our table.

"Can you please get these customers the beer menu?" Missy asks I notice that her nametag said she was manager.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" she says walking over and getting the menu and handing it to hunter.

"I'm so sorry sir." She says

"Sadie. It's okay calm down we'll just work on it tonight." Missy says reassuring her.

"Okay thanks missy." Sadie says walking back over to her station.

"Oh I'll take a corona! " John says smiling at Missy. She writes it down and hunter looks up at her.

"I'll take a miller lite." He says with a laugh.

"I'll take a bud." Randy says

"I want a coke." Matt says

"I'll take water please." Jeff says earning him a look from matt.

"Okay I'll be right back with this." She says walking off. I watch Matt, Jeff, And John watch her walk away

"Guys she's gone!" Hunter says smacking John and Matt in the back of the head. I hit Jeff.

"Just because you're tied down man." John mutters.

"What did you say?" Hunter asks.

"Nothing." John says suddenly interested in the way Missy just went. A minute later Missy and another waitress came with the drinks. Missy gives everybody their drinks and got distracted by the front door.

"Hey Miley." She says still looking at the front door. I look and standing in the doorway was Monica and a man.

"Yea?" Miley says

"Take this table, will you I'll be right back." She says walking off towards Monica.

"Hunter, look at the door." I say to him. He looks and laughs.

"Dude that's just your luck." He says laughing.

-Missy's Pov-

I look up and see my mom at the door.

"Hey Miley." i say still looking at the front door.

"Yea?" Miley says

"Take this table, will you? I'll be right back." i say walking off towards Mom.

"Mom" I say, "what are you doing here?"

"James brought me here for dinner." My mom replies

"Oh okay. I'll be right over." I call over to her.

"Hey honey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get you loving mother some brandy?"

"Mom!" I say.

"Please it's my anniversary."

"FINE MOM!" I say walking back over to Miley.

-Shawn's pov-

"FINE MOM!" Missy says walking back over to us

"Stupid mom and her brandy." Missy mutters, "Sorry Miley."

"It's okay. So what does the mom want?"

"Brandy." She replies.

"okay." Miley says walking off.

"So who did she leave off on?"

"Me" John says.

"Okay, sir what would you like?"

"Steak!" he says. "With lots and lots of steak sauce"

"Would you like it rare, medium rare or well done?"

"Well done." Cena replies. Missy laughs and nods.

"Whose next?" missy says.

"I was the last one." John says proudly.

"okay." Missy says smiling.

"MISSY!" a little blond boy says runny up to her

"Derek what are you doing here?" missy says suddenly concerned. "Where's your father?"

"Missy calm down. He's picking up his gasp."

"What's wrong?" Missy asks. He whispers into her ear. She instantly smiles.

"Yeah der-der it is really him." She says he whispers again. "No why don't you ask them." The little boy runs to a man with sandy hair.

"You and I need to talk!" missy says to him. "Come with me."

The man picks up Derek and follows Missy. The little boy waves at us. Then hides his face into his dad's sholder, causing all the divas and hunter to go 'Awww'

"Dude you did not just go Awww?" John says.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it?"


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Lives cross paths again

-Monica's pov-

I watched as Missy walked back over to Miley I catch the eye of a man that was over at the table.

"Shawn?!" I gasp

"What Monica?" James asks

"Oh nothing sorry." I say

"I have to go to the bathroom" James says excusing himself. I take this moment to write Shawn a note on a napkin.

"Missy!" I call as she walks past.

"Yeah mom." She says.

"Can you give this to Shawn?" I say handing it to her.

"Uh sure I guess." She says confused. I watch her walk over to him and hand it to him.

-Missy's pov-

"I'm sorry to bother you sir. But I was asked to give this to you." I say handing mom's note to Shawn.

"Okay thanks." He says taking it. I walk back to the back to see if their food was ready. I bumped into Derek and Cole.

"You wanted to talk to me." Cole says.

"Right. Derek why don't you go sit with my mom until we're done here." I tell Derek.

"Okies" Derek says running over to my mom.

"So what did you need?" Cole says

"You know I don't like you bringing Derek to hooters." I snap.

"We're on our way to see a movie I'm sorry I just couldn't keep him in the car while I come in here and get my check." Cole says as I grab the food and start walking to the table.

"You could have called me and I would have went outside and waited with him" I say. "I swear Hope rolling over in her grave."

"WELL SHE'S NOT HERE HELPING ME IS SHE?" Cole screamed I finished handing out the food and turn to him.

"You know that's not her fault" I say glaring at him. "Don't talk like that around Derek."

"STAY OUT OF MINE AND DEREK'S LIFE YOU ARE NOT HIS MOTHER!" Cole says stomping off. I gasp and tears started falling from my eyes. I manage to walk back over to the double doors

"Miss are you okay?" a red head that was coming from the bathroom.

"No." I say falling to the ground crying. She helps me back up and hugs me.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Derek is the only thing I have that's part of Hope." I cry still hugging her.

"Shhh its alright." she says

"Hey Lita your foods getting cold……what's wrong with her?" a voice asks

"John I'll be right there." Lita says coldly

"Oh right oh right." John says retreating back to the table.

I settle myself down and shook it off.

"I'll be fine now." I say smiling at her.

"You sure, I'm Amy by the way."

"But that guy called you Lita." I state.

"It's my diva name." she replies with a smile.

"Oh I'm Missy. But you probably already know that."

"Yeah. Well I better go eat." She says hugging my again and walking back to her table. I walk into the bathroom and wash my face. I walk back out and Lita was standing there with John Cena and Matt Hardy.

"Hey!"

"Hey" Lita says smiling.

"We want to know if you're working tomorrow." Matt says before John gets to say anything. John glares at him.

"No but I bring my sister, Sherry, here for dinner after we see a movie." I say smiling.

"Okay cool because we'd like see you again." Lita says as John opens his mouth. He glares at her, I laugh.

"Yeah we're going to go see the dark knight at 6 then come here afterwards."

"Cool." Matt says.

"Here have my number and call me after the movie and I'll round up the guys." Lita says smiling handing me a piece of paper.

"Cool okay." I say taking it and putting it in my pocket and I watch as John looks at my ass.

"Hey Cena." Lita says smacking him. "Her eyes are up there."

"Sorry." He says blushing.

"Well I have to go." I say walking into the back.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

The Note……

-That night-

-Shawn's pov-

I open the napkin and look at its contents.

Shawn,

Who'd of thought that we would have seen each other after all these years? I'm kind of glad we did tho, because I have to talk to you, it's about Missy. Please call me so we can set up a meeting.

(804) 562-7916

Signed,

Monica Harrison

I debate picking up the phone for about 10 minutes.

"Fuck it." I say dialing the number.

"HELLO?!" a small girl answers

"Yes is Monica Harrison there?" I ask

"Yeah may I ask whose calling?" she asks

"Yes I'm setting up a meeting for us to meet and go over grown up stuff."

"Okay….MOM SOMEBODY FROM YOUR WORK WANTS TO TALK TO YOU ON THE PHONE!"

"I'm so sorry. This is Monica speaking." I hear Monica's southern accent.

"Yeah Monica its Shawn."

"This is about the note no doubt." She says

"Yeah. So when do you want to meet up?"

"Noon tomorrow meet me at the food court at the mall." She says

"Okay, see you then." I say

"Yep see you then bye"

"Bye"

-Missy's Pov-

I walked out of hooters back in my sweatpants; I smile and hook my arms with Sadie's.

"Now where are we going?" Sadie asks.

"Where do you think?" I say holding up a short pink with black poka-dots dress and a pair of Black stilettos.

"No way are we going to dean's party?!" Sadie exclaims

"That was last week. I was thinking more along the lines of that new club that's down the street."

"Oh do you have anything for me?" Sadie asks, I hold up a white and black short dress and a pair of White stilettos.

"Oh my god it's prefect."

"Okay let's go." I say as we drive to Danny's Diner that was open 24 hours. We park and get out and walk into the diner.

"Hey Danny!" I say walking over to the counter.

"Hey Missy." He replies smiling. "Let me guess you need to use the bathrooms to change?"

"Yes please and we'll take our regulars." I say smiling as Sadie walks in with our bag.

"Be ready in five minutes." Danny says smiling at us. Sadie and I walk into the bathroom and got ready for the club. I did my make up while Sadie got dressed then we switched places. I changed while she did her make up. After we're done we walk out arm in arm.

"Wow." Danny says gasping.

"Thanks." I say somebody whistles behind us I turn around and I turn around to find Lita standing with Trish and Mickey.

"Hey!" I say hugging Lita.

"So where are you guys headed dressed all sexy?" Trish asks

"Oh a club around the corner." Sadie replies grabbing her coffee.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask

"Oh after we got back, an hour later John, Matt, Jeff, and Randy were all hungry so we came here." Lita says

"Yeah we can't leave the guys alone for long so wanna come join us?" Mickey asks.

"Sorry. We have to go." i say grabbing my coffee and walking towards the door. "It was nice seeing you again though"

As I leave I see Matt looking at me in awe.

"You too." Lita says. We walk out to the car and drive to the club.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

The Truth about Missy

-Noon at the mall-

-Shawn's pov-

I sat nervously as Monica bought a latte, wanting to know what she wanted to talk about Missy for.

"So it's good to see you again." Monica says sitting down. "You look good."

"You do too. How have you been?"

"Well 14 years ago I got married to James, and had Sherry; she's the little girl you talked to on the phone last night." Monica says smiling

"If you married James 14 years ago then whose Missy's Father?" I ask

"That what I wanted to talk to you about. You are."

"Really?!" I gasp.

"Yes Shawn you are her father."

"I have a daughter! A 21 year old daughter." I say happily, "I can't believe it!"

"Shawn!" Monica says laughing.

"Wait does she know?" I ask.

"No. you can tell her if you want."

"Thank you for telling me this." I say hugging her.

"No problem, I'm glad I did." She says as I leave.

-After the movie-

-Missy's pov-

As Sherry and I walked out of the theater I call Lita.

Me/_Lita_

_Hello?_

Hey it's me Missy.

_Oh hey so I guess the movies over_

Yep so we'll see you in like 20.

_Everyone's coming so it might take a while._

Not a problem. See you then.

_Okay Missy bye_

Bye Ames

I hang up and get into the cab and ride to work.

"Is Sadie working?" Sherry asks smiling

"Sher, Hun, I don't really know." I say getting out of the cab and following my younger sister in. we grab a booth and order some curly fries, And a couple Dr. Peppers.

"Hey that's Lita and John Cena!" Sherry says excitedly pointing at the door. I turn and sure enough everyone from last night was there in the doorway. Sadie showed them to our booths. Lita sits next to Sherry and smiles at her.

"You must be Sherry." Lita says.

"Yes ma'am." Sherry says smiling. Shawn walks up to me and smiles.

"May I talk to you for a minute outside?" he asks.

"Yeah sure." I say getting up and following him outside.

"Is this about my mom's note?" I ask.

"Did you read it?" he asks.

"No." I say, "What did it say?"

"Asking me to meet her so we could talk about you."

"About me?" I ask.

"Yeah she told me that you were my daughter." Shawn says with a smile.

"You're my dad?" I ask

"Yes." He says then I hugged him.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?" I ask him

"For a long time?"

"Yeah." I say

"How about I take you to dinner tomorrow night."

"Okay. Dad" I say smiling


	6. Part 6

Part 6

Matt's confession

-Matt's pov-

All I could think about last night was Missy and that dress she was wearing. Trust me my brother picked on me the whole night. But when I saw Shawn take her outside and talk to her I glared at the door.

"It's not like you had a chance bro." Jeff says looking at me and laughing. I kick him from under the table. They walked in and she was smiling.

"Thank you mom." She says into the phone. She hugs Shawn and smiles.

"Guys I would like you to meet my daughter, Missy." Shawn says causing me to choke on my drink. Jeff laughs at me but Missy looks worried.

"Are you okay?" she asks sitting next to me

"Yeah I'm fine." I say blushing. I look at her little sister Sherry who was asleep on Lita's sholder.

"Wow she's out cold." I say looking at Missy.

"I better get her *yawn*" she yawns.

"You are not getting a cab" Lita says

"How will I get home then?" she asks.

"You can ride with us." Shawn says smiling

"Thank you." Missy says smiling back

Jeff picks Sherry up and carries her outside to the Limo. He gets in and so does Lita, I get in and Missy follows. She tells the driver where she lives and sits next to me. Halfway there I felt something hit my shoulder I look and Missy's head was laying on it. I look up at my brother who is laughing at me. I blush and put my arm around her. I catch Shawn glaring at me. I look back down at the beautiful girl laying on me and smile to myself.

Once we get to her house I carry her inside the house.

"Her room is up the side steps." Her mom says pointing to the steps outside. I walk back outside and walk up the steps and Lita unlocks the door and we step into her apartment. We walk into a very well decorated living room and I follow Lita to her room, when I walk in to a room strait out of a designer book.

"Why am I in Sadie's room?" I hear her soft voice ask

"This isn't your room?" Lita asks as I put her down. She staggers and I catch her and help her to the hall way she points to a black door

"My room." She whispers before falling back to sleep Lita opens the door and we walk into a very Vampire-like room.

"Now this is more like her." Lita says smiling as she opens her closet. She looks though her clothes as I lay her on the bed.

"Hey matt." Lita says. I turn to look at her and she's holding up a short mini skirt with a black hardy boy shirt. "Bet you'd like to see her in this wouldn't you."

"Shut up." I say turning back to Missy who was looking at me curiously.

"You're really weird you know that." Lita says to Missy.

"How?" she asks sitting up. Lita shows her a slutty nurse outfit. I instantly imagine Missy in it.

"Halloween last year." Missy says smiling. "The year before that I was a slutty devil"

"Oh god." Lita says laughing

"What?" Missy asks smiling. "Hey can you get me my Panic at the disco PJ's from the top drawer?"

Lita digs and pulls them out throwing them at her. Missy turns to me.

"Can you turn around?" she asks blushing.

"Oh sure." I say turning around. I hear her change and catch a glimpse of her naked body from the mirror she was beautiful, I turn my head away.

"Okay done!" Missy says jumping onto my back.

"A little warning before you jump next time.

"I just spider monkeyed your ass." She whispers in my ear.

"You just what my ass?" I ask laughing

"Spider monkeyed." She says jumping off. "It's something me and my guy friends do."

"Oh okay." I say laughing.

"Hey Missy the girls want to know if you want to go shopping with us?" Lita says walking into the room.

"Yeah sure. That would be nice." She says smiling

"We have to go but I'll see you in the morning." Lita says grabbing me and pulling me outside.

"You like her!" Lita states before she walks downstairs. I look up at Missy's window to find her waving at us. I wave back and smile to myself.

"You know what Amy?" I say

"What matt." She asks putting her arms on my sholder.

"I think I do." I say smiling at her.

"Good." Lita says smiling.

-Missy's Pov-

As I watched Matt leave with Lita I sigh.

"Ey, ey, ey what am I doing?" I say to myself.

"What are you doing?" a voice says from my bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" I ask my ex boy-friend.

"I came to ask why you were all over that guy." Dan replies

"Not that's it's any of your damn business." I say getting out of my bed and walking out to the living room.

"Listen here bitch." Dan says grabbing a gun. I run out side and run down the street.

"You can't run forever Missy!" I hear him scream. I run faster, I run for 45 minutes and see headlights. I collapse on the ground then I hear voices calling my name.

"help." I say before losing conscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay guys please send me reviews i really wanna hear your thoughts.


	7. Part 7 SADIE

Part 7

Sadie…..*tears*

-Lita's Pov-

When Jeff said he forgot his phone at Missy's house I was pissed. But as we reached the edge of town we saw someone staggering down the road. As we neared them I noticed it was Missy.

"HAN'S STOP THE CAR!" I scream and jumping out the car. Jeff, Matt and Shawn right behind me. "MISSY!"

We run over to her and she gasps the word help and passes out.

"Oh my god. Baby." Shawn says picking her up and taking her to the limo and tells Han's to get to the hospital as quick as possible. The whole ride there Matt held on to her like she was dying. Shawn gave her to him when he called the hospital.

"Matt." Jeff says looking at his older brother with concern in his eyes. "She'll be okay."

"How do you know that?" Matt says. Shawn looks at him concerned

"Son I know you have feelings for her but you just met her." Shawn says

"I know that okay. I just feel this connection with her." Matt says looking into his eyes.

"Okay. Son I'll tell you what?" Shawn says, "I'll ask her if she wants to go on tour with us and you can get to know her better."

"Really?" Matt says smiling.

"Yeah." Shawn says smiling.

-At the hospital-

-Matt's pov-

As I watch her sweet face sleep I got this strange feeling I was being watched. I turn to the door and standing in the doorway was a guy.

"You can leave now." He snaps.

"Who are you?" Shawn asks standing up

"Her boyfriends Dan." He says

"Like hell you are." A soft voice says I look down and Missy was awake. "He's the reason I'm in here. He tried to kill me."

"He tried to do WHAT?" Shawn says glaring at him. He pulls out a gun.

"She's a bitch. She ruined everything I worked for." He says. "My family won't look me in the eyes, because that bitch had to tell the whole damn world."

"What?" I ask

"That he raped her!" Sadie says walking into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here bitch?" Dan asks her.

"Well after we both turned you in. we became best friends." Sadie says smirking at him.

"I'm tired of you lying." He says pulling the trigger. It hit Sadie in the chest and she falls to the ground.

"SADIE!" Missy screams jumping up out of the bed. Dan looks at the gun and runs away.

"What happened?" the doctor asks walking in.

"He….He….killed her." Missy cries

"Who did?" The doctor asks.

"Daniel Ward." She says,

"He went that way." I say as some doctors put Sadie's body on the stretcher.

-2 weeks later-

-Missy's pov-

As I sat in front of Sadie's tombstone I felt the rain start to fall.

"Babe I need you here with me. What if he comes after me?" I cry, "Dad asked me to go on tour with him so I could get to know him better and I think I'm going to go."

I sit there for awhile then stand up.

"I miss you Spade." I say smiling, "but at least I know where you're at."

I walk to my car and drive home. Once there I walk into the empty room. Well if you count a waiting Lita, Matt, Jeff and dad empty.

"Hey baby." My dad says hugging me.

"Hey dad." I say I walk into Sadie's room, which still had her dress she wore that night on the bed. I sit at her windowsill and look out into the storm. I hear the door open and someone walk in. I look and Jeff was standing in front of the closed door staring at me intensively.

"You gonna be okay?" he asks after awhile. I look at him shocked that he spoke, he usually looking at me with pity.

"My best friend just died, no I'm not gunna be okay." I say harshly.

"I'm sorry." He says walking over to me. He sits on the floor and looks at me again. "I lost something dear to me too."

"Oh yeah Jack is so like Sadie." I snap but soon realizing what I said I look down. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know it's not the same thing but I loved him like you loved Sadie. And losing him was like losing the world." Jeff says taking my hand. "You do know if you need to talk I'm right here right?"

"Yeah Jeff, I know." I say, "You're about the only one."

"That's not true. Lita would kill the world for you because she feels like you're her long lost sister or something." Jeff says laughing making me laugh, "And my brother……he just doesn't like seeing anyone hurt. And he's a great listener. He helped me a lot when I was suspended."

I get onto the floor and hug him.

"Thanks Jeff for just being here for me right now." I whisper to him.

"Hey you're like my best friend now. I have to be here for you." He says smiling

"Oh so now we're best friends?" I ask him smiling.

"Yeah and as my first best friend act I'm going to buy you, me, matt and Lita each ice cream so we can pig out and watch movies before we have to leave you."

"Oh are you going somewhere without me?" I ask playfully.

"Yeah back to work." Jeff says frowning

"And what if I want to go with you Hardy?" I ask smirking.

"REALLY?!" Jeff asks jumping up.

"Yeah!" I say smiling. Jeff pulls me into a hug.

"I so can't wait." He says smiling. He pulls me out to the living room.

"HEY GUESS WHAT GUYS!" Jeff yells.

"What?" Shawn asks

"MISSY'S GOING WITH US!"

"NO WAY!" Lita screams hugging me.

"Yep!" I say smiling hugging her back.

"Now Shawn as much as I like you we're going to have a young people's night in." Jeff says smiling at my dad. "Matt and I are going to get some ice cream and rent some movies."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow on the bus." My dad says smiling and hugging me.

"Bus?" I ask.

"Yeah it's just in Raleigh. So we're taking a bus." My dad says smiling.

"Cool see you tomorrow dad." I say hugging him

"You too sweet heart." Dad says leaving. Soon after Jeff and Matt go and get the movies and ice cream.

"So what are we going to do while we wait?" Lita asks.

"Pack!" I say running to my room. I grab my nightmare before Christmas suit cases and put it on my bed.

By the time the guys got back we were done packing and ready for the movies and ice cream.

"Did you get peppermint ice cream?" I ask

"Yeah only because it's Matt Favorite. I personally think it's nasty." Jeff says shooting Matt a Dirty look. I hug Matt.

"Thank you for being a weird ass with me!" I say smiling.

"You like it too?" matt asks. I nod. He smiles. "Cool!"

"I guess the freaks get to sit together." Lita says smiling.

"I guess so." I say smiling back.

"So what movies did you get?" Lita asks grabbing them. "You got a porn?"

"Just one." Jeff says.

"He got the movies while I got the ice cream sorry." Matt says to me.

"It's okay. I have Paris Hilton's porn" I say blushing.

"A girl who enjoys porn. Wow." Matt replies.

"OMG YOU GOT MATRIAL GIRLS WE IS SO WATCHING IT!" Lita squeals.

"Okay…okay" Jeff says putting it in.

Halfway though the movie I fall asleep, my head on Matt's lap. I feel him pick me up and carry me to my room. He puts me into the bed and takes my shoes off. I sit up scaring him.

"I can do the rest Matty." I say taking my pants off and sliding a pair of my boxers on and taking my shirt off and putting my tank top on.

"Stay with me tonight." I say getting into the bed.

"Okay if you want." He says taking his jeans off revealing his boxers matched mine.

"Oh family guy!" I say giggling. He blushes.

"We match." Matt says laughing.

"We sure do." I say pulling my covers to my chin. Matt gets into the bed and wraps his arms around me.

"Night Missy."

"Night Matt."

------------___------------________----------------____________-------------------~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading and please guys review! oh and i'm going to need a character to be her best since you know i just killed off Sadie (me: SORRY) guy or girl doesn't matter. just need Name, Age, What you think they should look like.......anything else you think should be perfect for her bestie!


	8. Part 8

Part 8

Things are changing....

-The next morning-

"They're dressed Shawn don't worry, I don't think anything happened." I hear Lita say into her phone. "Yeah I'm pretty sure we would have heard them. Plus Matt's so scared he'll push her away so he wouldn't do that………okay see you in 10. Bye."

"I guess we'll be leaving then?" I ask scaring her

"Yeah in 30 minutes will you wake up The Hardys?"

"Sure. Where's Jeffery?"

"On the couch. And I think you know where Matt is." Lita says smiling.

"Nothing happened." I say smiling. I walk over to Jeff's sleeping body and sit on the ground.

"Jeff." I whisper. Then I jump onto of him and start tickling him.

"Holy shit!" he says falling off the couch, me underneath him.

"Hello darlin'." He says smiling.

"Hello Jeffery." I say smiling, "we're leaving in 30 minutes and you can get the shower after me."

"Okay that's cool. And Matt's after me right?" Jeff asks

"Yep." I say walking to my room. Matt was lying facing me with his eyes open.

"Hey!" I say jumping onto the bed.

"Hey." He says.

"You got the shower after Jeff who has it after me." I say grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom. I hurry and take a shower and get dressed in the short shorts and an Undertaker shirt. I throw on some chucks and walk out to find Matt had fallen back to sleep. I get on the bed and crawl over to him.

"Matt….." I say shaking him.

"What huh?" he asks waking up.

"Time to get up, man." Jeff says walking into the bathroom.

"He's going to take along time." Matt says looking at the bathroom door.

"It's okay. Just follow me." I say pulling him to the door. We go down stairs and unlock mom's door and pull Matt in. I push him to the bathroom and hand him his bag.

"Thanks." He says

"No prob." I reply and walk over to the couch and grab the book that was sitting on the table. It was twilight, I read the book like 2 years ago and though I had lost it but Sherry had borrowed it. I opened it and a letter fell out.

Sadie,

I now know you'll never read this but mom says I should write my feelings down anyway so here it is. I miss you Sade, so does Missy. She's a nervous wreck since you 'left' that new guy Jeff he makes her feel better. He just listens you know? I heard them talking last night after she came back from the Cemetery. He made her laugh. I hope that she'll be happy from now on. I can't stand to see my older sister sad. Even if she's just my half sister. Our song is on, you know the one, the Foo fighter's song Pretender. I can't stand it since you've left. I hope we will meet again in the afterlife. But until then. Good Bye.

Sherry.

p.s. please watch over Missy when she's on the road with Mr. Shawn. And let her find her one true love.

"Missy you okay?" Matt asks, I look up and smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say getting up and walking out of the house. The bus was parked out from and Jeff was climbing down the steps with one of 3 bags of mine. Lita had the small one and my dad had the other one.

"You need three bags?" Matt asks. I smiling and nod.

"Well duh. The bigger one is Drain pipes and vans." I say pointing to the one Jeff was carrying

"Oh dear god we have another Lita on our hands." Jeff says

"Yo dipshit. Drain pipes are skinny jeans, not the pants that Amy wears." I say hitting him in the back of the head.

"Hey that's not very nice." Jeff says rubbing his head as we got onto the bus.

"Oh dear lord this is going to be a long ride." I mutter to Lita with a smile.


	9. Part 9

Part 9

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE

-In Raleigh-

As we entered the Hardy's home state, Jeff and I were playing guitar hero.

"Damn it Jeff you're getting killed." Matt says laughing as I beat Jeff.

"SHUT UP MATTHEW!" Jeff says trying to catch back up. The song ended and I was deemed winner.

"Ha in your face hardy!" I say smiling.

"Shut up whore!" he says playfully.

"And if I don't wanna?"

"Then I'll have Matt make you."

"Oh I'm so scared." I say smirking at Matt. he smiles and lunges after me.

"Stop!" I scream as he starts tickling me.

"Can you two at your age?" Lita asks. I blush. But stand up

"Why Amy we are. Matt's only a wittle baby aren't you Matty?" I say in a baby voice

"yeah." he says getting onto my lap.

"Okay now get off I can't breathe." I say smiling at him. He blushes and gets off. I feel my eyelids start to fall down soon I felt my self drift off into sleep.

"Missy, hey you gotta wake up now." I hear someone say.

"No" I mumble shaking my head. I hear them chuckle and pick me up. They lay me on a bed. I wrap myself around the pillow then fall back to sleep.

I woke up 2 hours later and sit up. I was in a hotel room.

"Hello?" I call out

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Matt says smiling coming out of the bathroom. I blush because he was wrapped in a towel.

"How long was I out?" I ask trying not to stare

"About 12 hours." He says smiling.

"Damn it." I say

"What?" he asks alarmed.

"I can't do this anymore." I say.

"Do what I'm confused." He says, I push him up against the wall and kiss him. I pull away and blush.

"I'm sor-" I start to say before his lips were on me and we were stumbling towards the bed. Somehow Matt's towel falls off and I blush.

"Matt can we take this slow?" I ask

"Sure." He says kissing me. He grabs the towel and wraps it around him. I smile at him and walk out onto the balcony.

"Getting a little close with Hardy aren't you?" Lita says from the other balcony across from us. I blush.

"Shut up!" I say blushing.

"Awe she likes him!" Jeff yells. "MATT AND MISSY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP JESUS!!!!!!!!" I yell walking back in and closing the curtains. Matt's looking at me and laughing.

"What?" I ask

"You're so cute when you blush." He says smiling only making me blush harder.

"How did I get stuck rooming with you. Not that I'm complaining." I say

"Well Amy and my brother so gracefully suggested it."

"I figured." I say grabbing my clothes and walking into the bathroom.

*that night*

"Are you ready?" Matt asks me though the door. We were going to the arena. I was going to meet everyone my father worked with.

"Matt I can't do this." I say walking out.

"What?" he says

"Meet all of his friends what if they don't like me?!" I stutter. Matt kisses me

"They'll love you." He whispers in my ear.

"Thanks Matt I needed that."

"Anytime." He says kissing me again.

-At the arena-

"Everyone's staring at me." I mutter to Matt.

"Only because you're beautiful." Matt whispers back to me.

"No its not!" I say as we get closer to a group of people.

"MISSY!" Lita yells running over to me. She hugs me. Edge comes over and hugs Lita from behind

"This is Adam, Adam this is Missy, Shawn's little girl." Lita says smiling.

"She's far from little." Adam says smirking. Lita hits him playfully. I look around and see a familiar face.

"JEFF!!!" I yell jumping onto him. The guy he was talking to looked at me shocked.

"Missy, get off your fat ass is killing me." Jeff complains

"Shut up." I say hitting him and getting off of him.

"Missy this is Chris, Chris this is Missy."


	10. Authors Note!

Hey Guys sorry!

i got a review that says me changing POV in the chapter could comfuse some of the readers. I am so sorry if it confused anyone. so i promise i'll try to make it so where it's either Missy's Pov or i make it clear it's the other person's you guys!

~Shelbs~


	11. Part 10

Part 10

Meeting our savior. And an old friend?

"You're Chris Jericho?" I ask remembering a conversation that dad and Hunter were having on the bus ride.

"Yeah….. Why?" he asks confused. I start to laugh. Jeff elbows me and I shut up.

"No reason." I say walking off. I jump onto Matt.

"Hey sweetie."

"Jeff's talking to Chris Jericho." I whisper in his ear. He looks at me and grins.

"You do realize you are the weirdest girl I've dated."

"Girl you've dated so far." I say running over to my dad.

"DADDY!" I say hugging him.

"Hardy what in the hell did you feed her?"

"We went to pizza hut for dinner so idk." Matt replies.

"I just talked to Chris Jericho!" I say giggling. They stare at me.

"Do you like him?" Matt asks

"Quite opposite really I wish he's fall off the face of the earth and rid the world from the Jericho!" I say giggling.

"And you're giggling why?"

"Because it's a funny picture." I say smiling. Matt laughs and kisses me on the cheek.

"You are no doubt the weirdest chick I know. I mean you even have Amy beat."

I laugh. And kiss him.

"She has me beat on what?" Amy says walking up to us.

"ON BEING WEIRD!" I say smiling...

"Someone forgot her medication." A male voice says from the entry way. I turn and gasp.

"ADRIAN!!!" I scream running to hug him. He gives me a bear hug.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Well I called your mom looking for you and she told me about what happened. I'm sorry by the way about Sadie, so she called Shawn and asked him if I could come along so you had someone from home to be here with you and here I am."

"REALLY?!" I gasp

"No you wished for the sexiest man you could find and I was poofed here." He says smirking. I punch him

"In your dreams, parker."

"You're always in mine Harrison." He smirks.

"God I've missed you." I say hugging him. I look over at Matt and he stared at me then walks away.

"A, I'll be back." I say

"No problem." He scans the room, spots Maria and grins, "target spotted."

"Be careful my idiotic friend." I say running to find Matt.

"Matty?" I call out, I couldn't find him anywhere. I bump into Chris.

"Hey Chris have you seen Matt?" I ask

"Yeah he's in his locker room." He says, I smile

"Thanks, uh which on is that?" I ask, Chris laughs and points to a door. I thank him again and walk into the room, Matt was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall. I climb on top of him and start kissing him he pushes away.

"Baby what's wrong?" I ask

"Who is he?" was all he said

"Who?" I ask then realizing he was jealous. "Oh A?"

"Yeah him."

"He's an old high school friend." I say, "Baby, are you jealous?"

Matt just stared at me I kiss him

"You're hot when you're jealous." I breathe into his ear. He tenses up and I could feel his hard-on on my crotch, I press my self onto him, he moans

"Your going to be the death of me you know that?" he barely whispers in my ear.

"But at least you'd die happy." I whisper back before he flipped me over and started kissing me feverously.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me so long to write more on this one. I've been on writer block with this one.**

* * *

Part 11

Months later……

I rolled over the next morning and felt air.

"Matt?" I say. Nothing returned so I got up and found a note on the table.

Missy,

Hey went to work out down at the gym. You were too damn cute to wake up so I couldn't Amy said something about a girl's day today but I don't know so get some breakfast and I be back in an hour or so.

Matt.

I smile, get dress and grab my key. I walk down to the breakfast area grab an apple and make my way to the gym. I walk in and lean on the wall watching Matt as he and his brother work out. I smile and take a bite of my apple. Jeff looks up and spots me but I put a finger to my lip and sneak over to Matt. I wrap my arms around him and start kissing him.

"I hope to god that is Missy because if it isn't someone has some serious explaining to do."

"And what if it isn't?" John Cena who had entered with me says. Well I'll tell you something I've never seen Matt Hardy move so fast in his life. He looks at John and then at me, laughing on the floor holding my gut.

"That is so not funny Missy." Matt whines. I'm laughing so hard tears are rolling down my face. Matt walks over to the other side of the gym. John helps me up and I regain my composure. I walk over to Matt and start kissing his neck. He turned to look at me with a wide grin.

"I can't stay mad at you, you know that don't you?" he says.

"I love you Matt." I say

"I love you too, Missy." He says, "It was a bit funny wasn't it."

"You know you would have laughed if it would have been me." I said, "But hey for your baby I would try anything."

"Really?"

"No I'm just bull shitting you," I say. "Don't ever ask me to sleep with another woman because I will leave you in a heartbeat. There is only one way to please this woman."

"And how is that?" Matt asks. I straddle his lap.

"Oh I think you know." I whisper in his ear.

"Oh you think so huh?"

"Wanna go see?'

"None of that now!" my father's voice comes from across the room. I get off of Matt and smile innocently at my father.

"Don't give that smile; you know what I'm talking about." He says,

"Meet me in the room in ten minutes." Matt says kissing me and walking out. I walk over to my dad.

"Hiya daddy."

"Hey baby-girl, how are you this morning?"

"Fine." I say as Amy walks in.

"HARRISON!" she yells. I hide behind John.

"I didn't do it." I say. She laughs

"The girls and I are going shopping and you're coming with, even if we have to tie you up and drag you by your hair."

"Okay let me go change." I say smiling innocently.

"Hurry if you're not back down here in 10 minutes we're coming up." she says I head to the elevator.

-Upstairs-

I walk in to Matt lying on the bed rose petals all around him.

"Wait it hasn't been 10 minutes I'm not finished." He says jumping up.

"I'm going shopping with the girls. Ames said if I wasn't back down there in ten minutes they're dragging me down by my hair." I say taking out a simple pink t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"But I had something planned for us." He says

"You'll have more time to plan." I say kissing him as I grab my bag. "I might buy something for you, if you're lucky."

He pulls me to him and kisses me

"Have fun." He says

"Don't worry I will." I say smiling. I walk out and downstairs to meet Amy and the rest of the girls.

* * *

**Review please! And sorry again for taking so long! **


	13. Chapter 12

Part 12

One special night turns bad

"Candice!" I shout as she runs around the hotel with the lingerie I had bought for tonight.

"Look Amy it has a whip with it!" Candice yells throwing it at Amy.

"Give it you guys." I say running over to Amy. But she throws it over to Trish, I run over and she hands it.

"I knew I always liked you better." I say hugging her.

"Yeah, now go get your man." She says, I smile and run upstairs. I slide my key card in and open the door. Matt was asleep on the floor, I smile and walk into the bathroom.

-Matt's POV-

"Matty?" I hear Missy say, so I open my eyes and look up. My eyes get wide as she walks out of the bathroom wearing a corset top and a pair of skimpy panties

"whoa." I say standing up.

"You like something you see Mr. Hardy?" she asks walking over to me in those trampy boots.

"A whole hell of a lot." I say walking over to her, I go to kiss her.

"ach, ach, ach." She says, "First I believe you have to undress."

* * *

-An hour later- *Missy's POV*

I lie next to Matt and smile as he slept. My phone rang. I look at the ID and it was Sherry. I look at the clock. 1:30

_Me_/**Sherry**

_Hey Sher_

**Oh my god Missy you have to come home.**

_Why what's wrong?_

**Its mom…she's dying, daddy and her got into an accident and daddy he died instantly**

_Oh my god, sherry how long?_

_**The doctor gives her about a week if that.**_

_I'll be home as soon as possible._

***crying* Missy what if I get put in foster care?**

_That will never happen, Sher._

**Okay sis, I love you. Bye**

_I love you too. Bye._

I get up and get dressed. I grab some paper and write Matt a note.

_Matt, _

_Hey babe I had to go home, moms dying, I'll come back as soon as I get this stuff over with. If mom dies I'm going to take Sherry so she doesn't have to go into the system. So I really don't know if I'll come back. I love you always Matt_

_Missy_

I place it next to him on the bed and grab my bag and hurry to the lobby. I get a taxi to the air port and call my father's cell. I get his voice mail message

"Hey daddy, it's me. I have to go home mom's dying and I have to be there to take Sherry under my custody. I love you, bye."

"You plane is boarding ma'am." The man at the desk says

"Thank you." I say walking to the plane and getting on. I fall asleep as the plane takes off. I was off to face my worst fear.

**Sorry about the shortness. I have like three more chapters wrote, I'm on a roll with this one. Lol.**

**Peace Shelbs**


	14. Chapter 13

Part 13

Growing up fast

-At home, a week later-

Sherry cried on my shoulder as my aunt and I go over the burial fees.

"We'll pay for half darlin." She says, I nod.

"I can pay for the rest."

"No you won't, I will." My father says sitting next to me.

"Dad, you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." He says, Rebecca walks in and sits next to him.

"Hi Bec." I say. She smiles and hugs me over dad.

"How you doing kid?" she asks

"I don't know." I say.

"Matt misses you." Shawn says hugging me

"I miss him too."

Two days later we buried both my mother and step-father in a nice plot at the nearby church. Sherry, Shawn, Rebecca and I were on our way to the hearing of the will.

"We want the house to be sold and all the money split in-between the two girls, Missy and Sherry. We do this so they aren't fighting on where they get to live. We hope that they use the money they get for good and not harm."

I look at the lawyer.

"What does that mean?"

"That everything in the house is yours and the money from the house is too."

"That's for the apartment on top, too?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What am I suppose to do dad?"

"I don't know kid we'll figure it out."

"And now for the care of Sherry."

"Oh I'm taking her." my aunt says

"Like hell you are!" I say. "You were never in her life. I'm taking her."

"Sherry, who would you like to be your guardian?"

"My sister." Sherry says. My aunt glares at her and the lawyer nods.

"We'll do the paper work tomorrow." He says. We all stand up, "again Ms. Harrison we're sorry for your loss."

We walk outside and I begin to cry. My father holds me.

"What am I going to do?" I ask, "I have to sell the house."

"You can live with me." a voice says from behind me. I turn around, Matt, Jeff and Amy stood there

"Matt!" I say hugging him, "do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, my dad will be there so you won't be alone and Sherry can start going to union pines high school in the fall." He says hugging me tight

"Matt." I say, "She's only 13."

"I'll be 14 in a month. I'll be going into the 8th grade Matt." Sherry says. Matt smiles

"Well you'll go to the middle school then the high school then won't you." He says

"Can we travel with you during the summer?" sherry asks smiling for the first time in days.

"And during school holidays, I promise." Matt says hugging her. I smile.

We drive to the house and begin to move everything and putting it into the u-haul so we could take it to Matt's house.

* * *

-The next day-

Sherry and I drove to the lawyer's office to sign the papers that signed all the rights to me.

"Now sherry are you sure you want to live with your sister?" the lawyer says, "because after she signs this paper you will be her responsibility."

"Yes sir I'm sure." Sherry says

"Miss Harrison, are you sure you want to go though with this?"

"It's what my mother would want and it's what I want so yes." I say.

"Well then. Sign here" I sign where he told me to sign and we leave the office building to drive to Cameron, North Carolina.

**there it is. she's finally got Sherry. review please, oh next chapter will have breaking news**

**peace**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the wait I've just been busy with school.**

* * *

Part 14

Two months later

"Sher get up it's time for school." I say shaking sherry awake

"Do I have to go?" she asks tiresome.

"The sooner you get up the sooner you go to school and the sooner we can go on tour with Matt."

"okay." She says jumping up and running to her bathroom. I smile and get up, queasiness came fast, and I ran to the bathroom and puked into the toilet.

"You okay Missy?" Sher asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I tell her. I walk downstairs and grab my coffee.

"Come on. School starts at eight and I have to be at work by eight-fifteen."

"I'm coming I'm coming" she mutters.

"teenagers." I mutter. Sherry looks at me and we bust out laughing. We get into Matt's mustang and I drive her to school.

"You're going to do great, Sher." I tell her, trying to think about what mom would say. "Uh……be careful, don't make Jeff or Matt have to come down and kick some guys butt for getting you pregnant."

"Eww, sis." She says

"Do your best." I say. I park in front of the school. She opens the door

"And Sher." I say, she stops and looks at me. "No matter what, Matt, Jeff, Amy, and I will always love you."

"Thanks sis." She says, "I love you too."

I wave at her and drive off to work. I pull up to Gas Chamber Ink. 15 minutes later.

"You're late." Shannon Moore, Matt's best friend, and my new boss says

"I didn't think it was gunna be this hard to send my little sister off to school."

"Awe did you cry?" he asks

"maybe." I say. He grins

"What are you grinning for?"

"Nothing, it's just you seem like a mom." he says, I hit him

"Don't even say that." I say. He just rolls his eyes. I sit down at the desk and start answering calls and making appointments.

* * *

-Around lunch-

Chad walks in with Chinese and the queasiness returns to me. I run to the bathroom and puke.

"Oh that's nice." Shannon says walking in.

"Shut up." I say wiping my mouth. "Don't you have a girlfriend you can bother?"

"You ask me that every time and still it is the same." He says, "No you're the only girl for me."

"I'm touched." I say smirking. Tanya walks up to me.

"Shannon. Missy and I are going out for lunch." She says, "I don't know when we'll be back."

"Go on. Have girly fun." He says smiling. Tanya pulls me to the car

"So where are we going?" I ask

'The doctor." She says

"Uh….okay…." I say confused, "why am I going?"

"Because I think you're pregnant," she replies.

"But…i….."

"Look Missy, you've been my friend for what two months?"

"Yeah. I don't see where this has anything to do with anything."

"Okay bad choice. How many kids do I have Missy?"

"Two."

"Don't you think I would know if someone is pregnant?"

"Uuummm…………this isn't a trivia game I'm going to win is it?"

"No we're going." She says.

* * *

-At the doctor-

"All I have to do is piss in the cup."

"Yes the cup." Tanya says.

"But I don't…."

"PISS IN THE DAMN CUP!" she yells.

"okay." I say walking to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later the doctor walks in.

"Miss Harrison?" the doctor says,

"Yes doctor?"

"You're pregnant." she replies. I gasp.

"How long?"

"We can't really be sure but I'd say about two and a half months."

I stare out the window as we drove back to the tattoo parlor. Tanya kept quiet the whole way too. Once we got there I walk and sit down.

"What's wrong with you?" Shannon asks sitting down on my desk. "You look like you just saw a murder."

I look at him shake my head and get back to work. Hours later I was staring off into space.

"Missy?" Shannon says shaking me from my trance

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Can you get Sher for me I have to go talk to Matt?"

"He's in Florida." Shannon says. I walk up to him

"Please, just stay at the house with her and make sure she gets up and goes to school."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will I promise." I say kissing him on the cheek and running to my car.

* * *

**there you go hope you liked it. OH guess who'd coming back tonight????? lol**

**shelbs**


End file.
